


mystery boxers

by minkypinky



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Short One Shot, i cant stop thinking about this, i wonder how often they argue, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkypinky/pseuds/minkypinky
Summary: Jay accuses Jake of stealing his brand new boxers to wear to practice.  Jake insists they're his.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	mystery boxers

Everyone can feel the tension in the air from the moment they step into the common area of the dorm. Ever since Jay woke up he’s been pacing back and forth, barely ate any breakfast, and just looks plain scary. Everyone that’s awake knows something is going to go down, but nobody knows who he’s going to go after. With every member that comes out of their rooms the heavier the air feels in the living room.  About half of the trainees are up and getting ready for practice when Jake walks out. Immediately Jay stops pacing and fixes his eyes on him. Anyone paying attention knows this is it, and they all hold their breath. Jay stomps over to Jake, who looks like he took a shower and changed into his practice uniform already.

“Listen, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it has to stop now.” Jake looks at him with a stunned look on his face. He looks around to see everyone is looking at them, aching to find out what happened between the two.

“What are you talking abo-” he tries to ask but gets cut off by Jay yelling, “You know what I’m talking about! Take off your pants!”

Nobody was expecting that. A batch of 4 more trainees walk out just as he said that and everyone looks at Jay, whose eyes are now full of rage. 

“Listen, mate, I thought we talked this out last night. That pack of boxers was mine!”

Jay takes a step towards him, “Dont ‘mate’ me, bro. Those are mine! You can’t even fill them up!” there was a low “oooohhh” from the crowd of spectators.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!” Jake screeched. He started lunging towards Jay, now irate.

K had seen enough, and got in between the two before either had the chance to reach the other, “Okay, okay that’s enough.” He grabs hold of each teen by their shirts.

“No, hyung, let them fight it out,” Says Sunoo from the kitchen table, legs crossed and bag of chips in hand. 

“He’s right, hyung, they have to figure it out themselves,” added Daniel with a grin.

In the middle of the conflict Jay escapes K’s grasp and charges at Jake. Before anyone can do anything Jay tumbles onto the floor and tugs Jake’s sweatpants down, revealing a brand new pair of blue polka dot boxers.

“TAKE THEM OFF!!” shrieks Jay.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!” Jake goes to pull his pants up but struggles against K’s grip and falls to the floor, pulling K down with him. 

The audience gaps and silence falls on the dorm. K stands up and grabs each teen by an ear, “We are going to talk this out NOW!” And half leads, half drags them to the nearest room and closes the door with a slam.

**Author's Note:**

> The boxers were Niki's all along.


End file.
